warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Predatory Hearts/Major Characters
A list of major characters in the Predatory Hearts series. Thunderclan Acornstep Description: '''Ragged, matted pale brown tom with darker underbelly and paws and yellow eyes. '''Lovac: '''Wild Dog '''Personality: '''Curious, but in a "sick-minded" way. Feels isolated from his classmates, but idolises his father, Batsnout. He's resentful of she-cats, which stemmed from his mistreatment of him as a kit by his mother and the other nursery queens. Duskear '''Description: '''Short-haired slate grey she-cat with large wide amber eyes. '''Lovac: '''Owl '''Personality: '''A big foodie, and will do anything for a good pick of the fresh-kill pile, and will sometimes defy the warrior code to get it. Her favourite is rabbit, and has gotten in trouble many times for crossing Windclan's territory to get one! She may have her head in the clouds 24/7, but she's fiercely loyal to her clan. A Lovac holder, she had her 'awakening' as an apprentice and vowed to Starclan to use her power for good. She's not interested in having kits (she thinks they are a burden) or a mate either, her life is dedicated to food and her clan! Shadowclan Mintstar '''Description: '''Huge black and white tabby she-cat with massive forepaws, pale blue eyes, ragged fur and patches of mussing fur and scars. '''Lovac: '''Badger '''Personality: '''A tyrannical leader, intent on "restoring Shadowclan to its former glory". She runs her clan like a pack of rogues, taking no nonsense and punishing wrongdoers. She praises viciousness in her warriors and encourages them to kill in battle. She has seven lives left. '''History: '''I'll add it when it gets revealed in the SC Arc because spoilers. Sandcreek '''Description: '''Cream tom with yellow eyes '''Lovac: '''None '''Personality: '''Timid and pacifist, the opposite of Minstar's ideal warrior. He avoided warrior training by becoming a medicine cat apprentice under Sparrownose. He is currently 12 moons old at the start of the Shadowclan arc. He wants a rebellion against Mintstar, but he keeps it to himself as he is unsure if anyone feels the same way, and if Mintstar found out, she would kill him. Ashnose '''Description: '''Tiny pale grey tom with silver eyes '''Lovac: '''Rat '''Personality: '''Hotheaded and vicious when provoked due to his Rat Lovac. He doesn't know which Starclan cat gave him the Lovac or which one revealed it to him. He's Mintstar's favourite apprentice, but he doesn't like her, he thinks she's cruel. He secretly wants a rebellion against her. Windclan Vinestar '''Description: '''Dark grey tom with darker stripes, a long thin tail, and narrow green eyes. Thin body. '''Lovac: '''Viper (formerly) '''Personality: '''Vinestar believes in living hard and fast. He spent his life doing reckless dares egged on by his friends Yewtoe, Pikebelly and Beaverfoot. He has a strong distaste for kits. He used his viper Lovac for pranks, like kidnapping kits in the night and putting them in other Clans' camps, sparking wars which he loved to win. Well-liked by his clanmates, and was the obvious choice for deputy. As leader, he lived even more recklessly knowing there were multiple lives to back him up if he accidentally broke his neck. Aspenstar '''Description: '''Large dark ginger tom with a white underbelly, beautiful long soft fur, leaf green eyes. '''Lovac: '''Hawk '''Personality: '''Narcissistic and ambitious, and overprotective of his only surviving kit, Swankit/paw/flower. He would do anything for what he sees as her benefit, even defying Starclan if he saw it to be necessary. Swanflower '''Description: '''Snowy white she-cat with beautiful long soft fur like her father, and vivid blue eyes and an odd pointed muzzle. '''Lovac: '''Fox '''Personality: Inside, she feels pressured and watched by her classmates, held to high expectations because she's a leader's kit. She felt that if she did something ‘unexpected’ of her she would be hated by everyone and exiled and shunned, her greatest fear which was forced upon her by her overprotective, helicopter-parent father. She quickly developed anxiety, and was scared of going anywhere without her father in case she did something without his approval. Riverclan Splashpoppy Description: '''A white she-cat with narrow indigo eyes, long fur and a long plume-like tail. '''Lovac: '''Viper '''Personality: '''Feisty and excitable, and a quick learner. She can easily brighten up anyone's day, but is prone to brooding. She longs to find out the fate of her brother, Black, and her father, Patch, after Patch abandoned them both as kits. She is motherly to younger cats, who warm up to her quickly. She can be a bit boastful at times, and is proud of her Clan due to clinging onto them for an identity despite being born a rogue and adopted into the clan at seven moons old. She loves to tease her fellow denmates, especially Ferretfang when they were apprentices together, who she declared as her future mate. She has a knack for making up creative insults on the fly. She doesn't believe in borders and treats every cat as her friend. Ferretfang '''Description: A pale brown tom with darker stripes and yellow eyes. Lovac: None Personality: '''Timid and polite, very spiritual. He speaks very formally to cats outside his family, as his mother raised him to be "traditional" and respectful. The opposite of Splashpoppy. Smallstripe '''Description: '''An orange and brown tabby tom with a white head. Like all other Starclan cats, his pelt glitters with stars. '''Lovac: Owl (formerly) Personality: A jolly but sometimes stern mentor to Lovac holders. He died before the Riverclan and Thunderclan Arcs begin, and he is the uncle of Ferretfang. He is cheerful and encouraging but is not afraid to dish out some harsh words when needed. He is a natural jokester and keeps up morale when necessary. Black '''Description: '''A large lean tom with black shaggy fur, and a short stumpy tail and wide paws. '''Lovac: '''None '''Personality: '''TBA